Genoard Family
The Genoard Family is an American industrial family based in Newark, New Jersey and Millionaires' Row, New York. It first came into wealth and power thanks to its first generation head, who invested in the textile industry during America's industrial boom and became a millionaire by the 1920s. His success led to the family purchasing a new mansion in Newark, New Jersey, turning the original family home on Millionaires' Row, New York into a secondary residence. ...Or so their public story goes. In reality, the first generation head of the family had not earned his millionaire fortune through the textile industry, but through the managing of factories that manufactured drugs (marijuana and cocaine among others). He profited by selling his drugs to the black market through the Runorata Family. During this time, the Genoard family enjoyed firm control of the local drug sources and earned a high standing in the criminal underworld. The first generation head suddenly passes away in October 1930; a few days later, a further blow to the family follows when two thieves successfully steal the family inheritance from the Newark mansion. Once the chaos settles down, the deceased's son Raymond and eldest grandson Jeffrey officially inherit the family business; however, the two new second generation heads cannot come to a monetary compromise with the Runoratas, and Genoard-Runorata relations suffer. Tensions boil over and culminate in the murder of both Raymond and Jeffrey in December 1931 as arranged by Runorata capo Gustavo Bagetta, who proceeds to frame their deaths as a car accident. With Raymond's second son Dallas missing and his daughter Eve both underage and ignorant of the family's true business, management of the family factories is handed over to key staff (who fall under the influence of the Runoratas) while all but two of the family servants eventually resign. The Runoratas continue to quietly acquire the Genoards' cover businesses even as their factories continue to pay Eve royalties in name, until the only assets left to the family are the land and family estate in New Jersey alongside the New York mansion. As Eve mainly lives in the Newark mansion, she leaves the care of the New York manor to Jon Panel, Fang Lin-Shan, and several of their friends. Eve Genoard comes to learn of her family's true origin and Gustavo's deeds by January 1932, and later that year sponsors construction/drudging work as a publicized effort to support the city infrastructure. In exchange, she asks the workers to dredge the river bottom and show her whatever they found, as her true motive for the sponsorship is to locate her missing brother Dallas. The two siblings are finally reunited in September 1933 in the aftermath of the Mist Wall Incident. In February 1935, Eve and her guest Nader Schasschule attend the Runorata's three day casino party at Ra's Lance for differing motives: Eve wants to find Dallas, who has made himself scarce, while Nader (acting on the pretense that he wants to test his gambling skills) wants to confront the Runoratas and Huey Laforet. Nader's gambling exploits at Ra's Lance are said to be responsible for reviving the Genoard Family fortune. Members and Associates Category:Genoard Family Category:Organizations